Lo voy a dejar
by Ame Winner
Summary: El amor, al igual que el mundo, no funciona a voluntad. Secuela de "A tu lado". Aldebarán/Mu


_Bien, yo sé que esto no cuadra ´perfectamente´ en la cronología de Saint Seiya pero para fines de la historia... me resultó irresistible._

_Lo considero secuela de "A tu lado" y el final de la trilogía del amor no correspondido de Aldebarán (muajaja, no odien a Mu) aunque, al igual que con los dos fics anteriores, no necesitan leer los otros para entender éste._

* * *

**Lo voy a dejar **

Aparentemente los días pacíficos habían terminado para el Santuario. Nadie imaginó que esa serie de desastrosos eventos ocurrirían y fue tan sorpresivo que, por momentos, Aldebarán aún deseaba creerlo como parte de un mal sueño. Justo como aquellos en los que Mu no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en su relación con Aioria o, de lo que él sentía.

Por sorprendente que fuera, tanto lo del Santuario como lo de Mu, eran realidades que no se podían negar y con las que había que aprender a vivir.

Resultaba un tema árido, uno en el que no debían de encontrar algo bueno, pero le alegraba tener un pretexto por el cual conversar con Mu. Era curioso pero, aunque su templo era el único que colindaba con Aries, a veces Aldebarán pensaba que Tauro era el primer signo del zodiaco.

Así que simplemente se recargó en el pilar...

Tras su último comentario, sentado en la escalinata de Aries, Mu se había enfrascado en un silencio denso mientras se ajustaba una venda al antebrazo. Cuando el chico hacía eso, Aldebarán sentía deseos de sacudirlo, de preguntar por lo que sea que éste estuviera pensando y no compartía.

A decir verdad, ser amigo de Mu, llegar a él, no era sencillo.

Y de pronto escuchó aquello:

–Lo voy a dejar.

Aldebarán dudó.

–¿Perdón?

–Lo voy a dejar –repitió Mu, con más convicción de la que Aldebarán le había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle.

De improvisto, ante la intensa pero pequeña esperanza de que el lemuriano finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él sentía y de que estaba ahí, siempre para él, el corazón de Aldebarán dio un vuelco y se agitó.

Pero el amor, al igual que el mundo, no funcionaba a voluntad.

–Todo esto.

–Oh.

Aldebarán no pudo pronunciar más. Por un instante, él había pensado que hablaban de cierto León y obviamente sintió decepción, tristeza, pero la ocultó con un ligero amago que simulaba una sonrisa siempre bien puesta.

–Me iré un tiempo a Jamir –Mu añadió aquello, usando el mismo tono de voz–, ya... –quizás iba a decir "Patriarca" pero fue obvio que se arrepintió– ya se me ha permitido.

Como si aquello le sorprendiera, y en realidad lo hacía, Aldebaran elevó los hombros al dejar escapar un resoplido. No sentía alivio alguno, en realidad se le rompió el corazón. Y fue como verlo quebrarse en mil pedazos que nadie barrería, levantaría o pegaría, pero que sí volarían lejos con el viento y no regresarían.

Mu seguía sentado en la escalinata trasera del templo de Aries y, aunque él estaba a pasos de distancia, Aldebarán se sintió más lejos que nunca.

–Con que, ése es el plan.

Mirando templos arriba y frotándose el brazo vendado, Mu afirmó.

–¿De verdad piensas irte? –inquirió, sin querer sonar insistente.

–Sí.

–Pero, ¿justo ahora? Con lo sucedido con Aioros y...

Mu bajo la vista, eso detuvo la pregunta de Aldebarán.

–¿Crees que haría alguna diferencia? –la leve sonrisa denotaba dolor–. ¿Quedarme?

–Mu –Aldebarán no fue capaz de pronunciar algo que resultara un consuelo, así que prefirió no hablar.

Nunca había dicho algo malo de Aioria y no comenzaría ahora, aunque resultara obvio que las cosas entre esos dos no funcionaban bien. A su vez, el lemuriano sabía que era el peor momento para irse y que Aioria, Aioria iba a necesitar a alguien cerca. Pero ellos seguían sin llevarse bien, sin entenderse, y todo lo ocurrido en el Santuario estaba lejos de tener que ver con problemas personales; había algo que no le gustaba en el Santuario, del nuevo Patriarca, y que no le permitía sentir correcto el permanecer ahí.

Algo había sido alterado y Mu tenía sospechas que, en ese momento, no era prudente revelar.

–El Santuario está cambiando...

–¿Cambiando?

–Seguro que tú también puedes sentirlo.

Aldebarán siguió la mirada de Mu y no pronunció palabra, consciente de que presionar para obtener respuestas sería tan inútil como forzar una declaración que sólo resultaría un trago amargo para los dos.

Así que afirmó, imitando el resto.

–Voy a regresar cuando sea oportuno pero, por ahora, no puedo quedarme aquí –devolvió la mirada hacia Aldebarán y se levantó, tratando de sacudirse la pesadez de lo hablado–. Amigo, cuento contigo para cuidar la entrada al Santuario. ¿Verdad?

–Por supuesto Mu.

–Bien.

Al pasar a su lado, con aquel gesto de complicidad, el pelilargo apretó el antebrazo de Aldebarán invitándole a entrar a su templo.

–Entonces cenemos juntos una vez más –añadió–. Partiré al amanecer.

La palabra _amigo _era una puñalada segura y Aldebarán prefirió no detenerse a pensar, si acaso Mu sabía la razón por la que aquello dolía y quería dejar en claro que entre ellos no habría más o, si acaso éste jamás se había percatado de sus sentimientos y, verdaderamente, sólo le consideraba un amigo.

Y a pesar de que Aldebarán se había dicho que no esperaba más, que podían ser sólo amigos, se había mentido y mientras le seguía, aceptó esa verdad.

Mu podía irse o no corresponderle pero él, siempre, le amaría.

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
